PALOMA
by Szarabasjka
Summary: Paloma tenia una vida ordinaria, pero a veces esas son las mejores historias, sobretodo cuando tienes que encontrar tu fuerza interna.


Vacunas

Paloma, Paloma era buena, al menos eso creían todos, todos menos ella, había pasado la vida sintiéndose inferior, sus padres se habían encargado de eso, por eso siempre fue seria, no sabia descansar y pasaba la vida creyendo que todo lo que hacia no era suficiente, claro que se había revelado, llego un día en que cansada de eso dejo todo, le había probado a su padre que podía vivir sola que no necesitaba de nadie mas, Solo su amigo Hum había estado con ella, la gente se reía Hum, significa picaflor, "Una paloma y un picaflor que pareja" decían los demás amigos .

Siempre se reía en los momentos menos adecuados y solía ser mandona, le gustaba escribir cuentos y cantar y nunca aprendió a guardar copias de seguridad de sus archivos, por eso los perdía todo el tiempo.

Estaba en la facultad de medicina y al terminarla se iría a recorrer el mundo, Hum y ella habían soñado con eso desde que se conocieran, tomar una mochila e ir por ahí sin preocuparse por nada, pero había algo ahora, Héctor, Amigo de Paloma el mismo tiempo que Hum, pero diferente, por eso a Hum no le gustaba, siempre hacia que su amiga seria y responsable riera de verdad y olvidara los horarios. Por otro lado el hecho de verla así, feliz, de verdad feliz era suficiente para el.

había dejado de pelear con sus padres sabiendo que pronto se iría, faltaban 18 meses y se iría para siempre de casa, solo tenia que terminar las pocas materias que le faltaban y después el internado.

Los planes estaban hechos, Hum tenia todo listo y los dos habían empezado a ahorrar dinero y energías hacia años, por eso Su amigo temía que Héctor fuera malo, porque si ella no se iba de inmediato, podría no querer irse y el conocía esa casa, conocía sus sufrimientos y quería que se fuera.

En la casa de Paloma vivían siete personas mas, sus padres y sus cinco hermanos, todos eran buenos, habían sido buenos, habían tenido tiempos duros y ahí fue que probaron su fibra, y todos estaban agradecidos. Todos no, la menor la única que los padres habían logrado salvar de la miseria y sus rigores era mala, era tonta y superficial, siempre jugando a la victima, creía que Paloma y sus hermanas eran malas por querer educarla y que fuera mejor, que le tenían envidia y se dejaba arrastrar por las superficiales chiquillas de su clase.

Todos eran inteligentes y hábiles en todo, diferentes por completo y a la vez iguales, había uno mas que creía que ella no merecía sufrir de privaciones si nunca las había conocido, el mayor, pero el era varón y aun en los peores momentos por ser el mayor y el que perpetuaría el apellido se vio favorecido, luego venia paloma, luego la mas avara de todos, con gran amor al dinero, pero no lo era con sus hermanos, era generosa si su familia necesitaba de ella, los otros dos, talvez los que mas sufrieron durante los primeros años aunque no lo recordaran eran los mejores, una niña con un alma vieja y un carácter dulce y un muchacho mas bien apático que amable, de carácter explosivo como los demás.

Pero no era culpa de ellos tener tantos problemas, habían tenido los peores padres posibles, completamente opuestos, no solo por la diferencia de edad, hijos de un hombre enojado, resentido con el mundo, venia de un héroe de guerra y una viuda de buena familia, perdieron la fortuna familiar en la revolución del '52 y el y sus hermanas se comportaban como si el mundo les debiera algo. Y una niña inmadura casada por embarazo a los 17 años, sin tiempo para vivir o soñar o hacer algo con su vida, el papel de madre reemplazo al de hija esto talvez causaba que se desquitara de todo lo que su marido le hacia en los pobres niños.

No les iba mejor con el padre que los usaba también para vengarse de su tonta esposa.

Nadie sabía como habían salido más o menos bien.

La menor se daba ahora los mismos aires de mártir de su madre adoptaba al enterarse de las continuas indiscreciones de su esposo, y sus hermanas lo sabían, era tonta y superficial, capaz de cualquier cosa por seguir a un chico, dejo la estudiantina después que se graduara al que siguió ahí, el equipo de Basketball después de que el que la llevara consiguiera novia, el grupo de debate cuando el muchacho la rechazo y un sin fin mas de actividades. "seria la mas brillante si dejara de actuar como una boba" decían sus hermanas. Pero no le importaba, quería poner siempre a Paloma contra sus padres aunque jamás imagino que sería quien al final la liberara al mundo

Quien nos ocupa Ahora es Paloma, la segunda, así que solo resumiremos la historia de antes del evento en sí

Era temprano cuando llego a casa, ya había confirmado su embarazo, y no estaba tan asustada como enojada, sabia que le daría la razón a Paloma y no lo podía tolerar, tenia la misma edad que su madre cuando tuvo a su hijo mayor, por eso sabia que ella la apoyaría, todo lo que tenia que hacer era portarse como pichón herido y le funciono muy bien, juntas se lo dijeron al padre.

Nadie jamás supo que dijeron o que paso, pero aun el estricto padre estaba de su lado, todos lo vieron cuando les informaron a los demás

- ERES una idiota!- Le grito Paloma – arruinaste tu futuro!-

- lo dices porque serás una amargada, una solterona…- respondió sabiendo que sus padres no oían

- yo ya lo veía venir- dijo y las demás asintieron- eras una perdida antes… que lastima que tuve razón –

- lo veías venir y no hiciste nada!- rugió su padre- deberías haber ayudado en lugar de regañarla ahora – La discusión continúo y termino en el momento en que su padre le grito que si no tenía intenciones de vivir en paz, podía irse de su casa. Salio de ahí furiosa y fue una vez mas Héctor quien la consoló, Hum había evitado hablar con ella por algún problema que no entendió sino hasta unos meses después.

- Podrías verla a la cara y no hacer nada? – pregunto Héctor

Pero no pudo, dos días después llego a la puerta de su novio con solo un maletín de ropa y un cajón de libros, Héctor vivía en el departamento que le dejara su abuela y se quedarían juntos.

La pasaron Bien, era casi como jugar a la casita pero eso asusto a los padres de Héctor, hijo único y única esperanza de los viejos, que movieron cielo y tierra para conseguirle a su hijo una beca lejos "Si ya depende de el ahora, que será después?" decían sin disimular su disgusto

- NO te preocupes Hijo, cuidaremos de Palomita- dijo su madre con tono hipócrita, a Héctor lo decidió la necesidad de cuidar de Paloma, la necesidad de protegerla, le habían dicho que no molestarían, que podría vivir en su departamento si el decidía aceptar el viaje, Paloma lloró, a diferencia de su verdadera familia Héctor no la juzgaba y no la creía un fracaso, además justo una semana después de que se fuera, Hum fue arrancado de su ciudad por un imprevisto familiar, seria el único secreto que le guardaría a ella en la vida jamás supo que paso.

Pero las cosas no duraron bien por mucho tiempo Sin Hum ni Héctor con ella. Sola y triste, tuvo que permitir que otros amigos se acercaran, algo que era difícil para quien no podía confiar en la gente, estaban Manuel y Alba, dos de sus compañeros, habían sido grupo de practica desde que compartían clase, estaba Shirley, que era como el micrófono de su conciencia y estaba Max, el era el mayor de la clase a menudo Paloma sorprendía y asustaba a todos al iniciar debates con el que no parecían terminar sobre temas demasiado serios.

Junto con Max estaba Darío, le había caído mal a Paloma desde que lo viera, pero una rotación de turnos juntos cambio su opinión, era dulce y maduro y aunque no parecía serlo, Paloma empezó a quererlo en el momento en que el abrió la boca y se convirtió en su amigo.

Darío tenia novia, Raquel, y Raquel odiaba a Paloma, todos pensaban que era insegura por eso, solía ser mala, muy mordaz con la joven, nunca entenderé porque era todo así con Paloma, Solo podías odiarla o amarla, con ella no había zona gris, y Darío parecía estar en el segundo grupo.

Aun cuando Héctor estaba con ella el tiempo que pasaba con Darío era precioso, solían reír y decir tonterías, pero casi todo el tiempo eran serios, como Raquel no la toleraba y Héctor no sabia de él, nunca estuvieron los cuatro juntos. La novia estaba un semestre por encima así que casi nunca tenían que verse de todos modos.

Un día su amigo cambió, estaba triste y de mal humor con solo un poco de presión le acabo diciendo, Raquel se iría al internado meses antes que ellos y había decidido irse lejos, y Darío sentía que no podría vivir sin ella, lloró y Paloma fue quien lo consoló

Se hicieron muy unidos sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de porque, A paloma le daba tanto miedo dejar que alguien nuevo se acercase que le buscaba pelea sin saber porque, lo trataba mal pensando que se iría pero no lo hacia, le había dicho que le importaba mucho su amistad y cada vez que le daba un abrazo se sentía menos sola.

Siempre compartían transporte porque Vivian cerca uno del otro, ese día iban a casa cuando algo llamó su atención, humo y un carro de bomberos y gente llorando, el edificio donde vivía Darío se había quemado

- Daniel!- grito, y corrió hacia la puerta, la policía no lo dejo pasar, uno de sus vecinos le informo que su hermano había tenido un par de quemaduras y que estaba en el hospital, alguien le dijo al mismo tiempo que debía quedarse para hacer un inventario de sus cosas, confundido Darío suspiro y miro a Paloma.

- Ve al hospital yo me quedo…- Se ofreció después de darle un abrazo

Unas horas después volvió, su hermano debía quedarse internado, estaba sentado en la calle junto a lo poco que pudo recuperar, algo de ropa y unos libros todo mojado y cubierto en ceniza, la mayoría de la gente se había ido pero Paloma no podía solo dejarlo ahí, se había quedado alejada viéndolo perder los estribos un par de veces. Al notar algo perdido para siempre.

- tienes donde quedarte D? – Darío se derrumbo del todo en un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza en un triste no – puedes venir a casa si quieres – dijo sincera – puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que sepamos que hacer – se molesto y le grito que el sabría que hacer pero se calmo en un segundo y le dio un abrazo

- lo siento… no sé que voy a hacer – dijo frustrado, fue la primera vez que Paloma no supo que pasaba en ella, porque su corazón latió mas rápido o su aliento se detuvo en su pecho.

Llegaron al departamento de Héctor, Darío dio un par de vueltas, jamás había estado ahí antes y pensó que su amiga tenía un gusto bastante masculino pero no dijo nada, apenas traía un par de cajas, algo de ropa que olía a humo y unos pocos libros que se habían salvado

- siéntate – Paloma le quitaba la chaqueta mojada y sucia mientras el suspiraba – preparare algo de comer, tu solo quédate aquí ok?- por dos minutos Darío dijo algunas cosas y de repente sin pensarlo siquiera se había dormido

Despertó cubierto con una cobija que olía a su perfume, el de ella, de su paloma, su mano en su hombro – Darío... es tu mamá...- le extendió su celular – atendió y unos minutos después habían decidido, Daniel y el se irían a casa.

- faltando tan poco? – dijo ella cuando le contó, era verdad solo unos meses para ser interno

- es que no tendría donde quedarme, además Daniel…- su amiga sonrió

- olvídalo, no debería opinar - se puso de pie – para empezar puedes quedarte aquí hasta que decidas…- suspiro desviando los ojos – supongo que querrás darte un baño antes de cenar – tomó su mano y el calor lo invadió, fue la primera vez que no sabia que pasaba con el pero el calor de esa mano le recorrió el cuerpo y se sintió en casa – ven, toda tu ropa esta en la maquina, se cuanto te disgusta el olor a humo – claro que lo sabia cada vez que encendía un cigarrillo estaba el haciendo bromas o quitándoselo de la mano. En eso pensó Darío al entrar al baño y recibir ropa de varón, ni siquiera pregunto de donde venia.

Los padres de el llegaron y se quedaron en casa de Paloma por un par de días y Héctor debía saber

-tranquilo mi vida...- decía al teléfono – es cierto que me asuste pero no pasó nada –

- al menos me queda el consuelo de que no estarás sola…- los dos rieron, sonó la puerta - deben ser ellos – el le mando un beso y colgó.

Darío y sus padres entraron, habían decidido que Daniel se iría con ellos, Darío por otro lado debería quedarse a terminar los pocos cursos que le faltaban para graduarse

Espero hasta que volviera del aeropuerto, había estado limpiando algunas cosas y una habitación de las dos disponibles para el.

- puedes quedarte el tiempo que haga falta – abrió la puerta- me falta cambiar las cortinas – Darío miro alrededor las cortinas eran claras – en el estudio tengo las cortinas negras…y... -

- no te preocupes- en realidad no había dicho nada de quedarse con ella.- puedo conseguir algo, solo serán unos días – esa noche durmió tranquilo, se sintió en calma por fin.

A la mañana siguiente una delicada voz lo despertó

- ...a clases? – no entendió – Darío? – tardo un segundo en darse cuenta donde estaba, y se puso de pie, la voz no insistió, corrió a la puerta y al abrir pudo ver a Paloma camino a la calle

- Paloma…- dijo en algo que sonó mas a suplica

- despertaste? – Había dado la vuelta apenas oír su voz- me voy a clases, el desayuno esta servido – sonrió acercándose a la mesa donde estaba todo servido

- aun hay tiempo… - dijo el tomando la taza de café que ella le ofrecía

- no, me temo…- dijo ella al rozar su mano sin darse cuenta y ver su reloj – yo ya me voy -

- NO - toco su mano para detenerla, que tenia en la cabeza? –uhh… espérame? – rogó una vez mas, Paloma sonrió

- ok, pero date prisa… - la sonrisa en la cara de Darío era suficiente para hacerla esperar, no fue mucho, en un segundo estaba listo. Los días pasaron, aun si quererlo solían andar de la mano, una vez mas Paloma sintió que tenía una casa, una familia, eso debía ser, no había nada más.

Aquella tarde Darío se había ido al gimnasio y ella preparo la cena, no pensaba esperarlo para cenar, solo se dio una ducha rápida, abrió sus libros y se sentó, se quedo dormida. Cuando Darío llego no pudo evitar sonreír, Paloma estaba apoyada en su libro con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa inocente en la cara, se acerco le hablo suavecito hasta que despertara, para su sorpresa no se sobresalto sino que solo le dijo que se iba a la cama que había algo de comer en el horno. Esa noche no pudo dormir, como alguien que lo conocía tan poco podía confiar a ciegas en el. Se lo pregunto la mañana siguiente

- te conozco - le dijo - eres D, no me harías daño –

Una noche Paloma recibió una llamada, era Hum, venia a la ciudad y quería salir con ella, tenían que hacer planes, tenían que hablar de cosas, claro que saldría con El Paloma estaba emocionada, incluso se preocupo como nunca de verse bien, Darío la vio así y se sorprendió, había comentado un par de días antes que su novia llegaría y creía que Paloma solo lo hacia para disimular los celos.

Pero no era así, Hum había sido todo para ella mucho antes de que Héctor apareciera, no le importaba lo que Raquel hiciera, y menos si podía escoger entre ella y Hum.

Esa noche la seria y madura Paloma y el seco y sobrio Hum, bailaron y se divirtieron, rieron como nunca en sus vidas antes, no les importo lo que la gente alrededor dijera, o que se les quedaran mirando, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que los veían, aunque si lo hacían, en un par de segundos todo cambio cuando un tipo enorme empujo a Hum al pasar y los dos giraron para ver que iba a detener a su amigo de golpear alguien, de repente Paloma paso junto a Hum para intervenir

- déjenlo en paz!- era Darío - no lo molesten – estaba ebrio y llorando, no se defendía

- Aléjate niña –dijo el enorme tipo pero recibió un golpe en la cara y cayo de espaldas sangrando

A la mañana siguiente despertó en una cama diferente, olía a cherry y almendras, tenia una toalla fría en la frente, la tomo e iba a sentarse sintiéndose adolorido

- tranquilo mi vida... – dijo sonriendo evitando que se parara – todo estará bien – Al final y después de un par de minutos le dejo ponerse de pie – aun debemos ver tus heridas ¿de acuerdo? – el no recordaba que había pasado y ella no presionaba para saber pero algo hizo que el dolor parecía mas fuerte, simplemente se le cayo de la boca como si necesitara salir.

-Raquel esta viendo a otro tipo...- dijo sorprendiéndola

- wow... – no sabia que decir - bueno...- sonrió – al menos aun tienes tu salud... – esquivo sus ojos al alejarse – pero tienes suerte porque si ese tipo de anoche te golpeaba...-

- Tipo de anoche? – la verdad no recordaba nada, después de la tercera botella de aguardiente no recordaba mas, pero de repente pareció que la realidad de lo que acababa de contarle lo golpeaba, no podía definir donde le dolía.

- vas a estar bien – al verlo esconder la cara en las manos, le acarició la cabeza – vas a estar bien, todo en la vida pasa, el dolor se acaba en algún punto – Darío alzo los ojos – lo prometo – le beso el pelo – todo pasa, soy la prueba de ello, vamos a desayunar... – salieron de la habitación, era la de Paloma, era extraña la forma personal en que ella siempre se comportaba con el, salio de ese pensamiento al pasar por el espejo afuera de su habitación y ver que tenia un montón de moretones en la cara.

- que paso? – se tocó la ceja y lo detuvo la voz de alguien mas

- te peleaste... no lo recuerdas? – le escupió de un muchacho, amigo de Paloma

- déjalo en paz Hum... hoy tiene derecho...- dijo Paloma

- dejarlo?- se acerco al hombre que vivía con su amiga – tienes suerte de que Paloma estuviera ahí ¿sabes? –

- basta...- dijo ella mas fuerte

- no, Paloma, no basta – dio un paso hasta ella y le dio algo.

- si Hum, basta...- tomo lo que sea que su amigo le diera y se acerco a El – ven, tengo que ponerte esto ahí o se infectara...- Darío la dejo proceder, el también confiaba ciegamente en ella, aunque no entendía porque, no veía su cara pero escuchaba los reclamos del muchacho, que se creía para reclamarle a ella? De repente dijo algo.

- espero sea la única vez que tienes que pasar por esto por su culpa...- dijo severo

-hum... - dijo ella

- lo siento, no sé que me paso...- dijo Darío

- yo si se que paso...- dijo Hum molesto – Hiciste alguna estupidez para molestar a dos tipos y Paloma tuvo que defenderte – Darío alzó los ojos a ella que sonreía sin darle importancia

- no le hagas caso siempre exagera...-

- exagero...- se acerco y tomó su mano exponiendo los nudillos casi negros e hinchados debajo del borde de la manga ella trataba a toda costa de esconderlos – sabes hacia cuanto no tenia las manos así? – Darío iba a decir algo – sabes cuanto nos costó que dejara de hacer eso, sabes las cosas que nosotros tuvimos que pasar? Y que ella no tenia porque recordar? Todo por tu culpa! -

- tranquilo – dijo ella Sonriendo – no es nada...- y entre dientes- me avergüenzas...-

- tranquilo?- miro a Darío y luego a ella – dejaste a Héctor para vivir con el? – ella contuvo la respiración

- estas mal... dijo ella

- mira Palomita...- se acerco a ella – te quiero y por eso te lo digo, esto es una estupidez...-

- de veras...- dijo riendo – yo no deje a Héctor, y Darío solo vive conmigo como viviríamos tu y yo... –

- Ja! Si, seguro...- Darío no entendió la mirada de Hum o prefirió no hacerlo, regreso a la cama, a la suya, fría y sin olor a Cherry, desde ahí escuchó a Paloma y su amigo riendo. Quien era Héctor?

Al día siguiente Hum se fue de ahí, no regresaría mientras Darío estuviera, al menos eso dijo.

Las cosas se volvieron tranquilas, cada uno se ocupaba de sus clases y pasaban tiempo separados pero acababan en casa viendo televisión o solo charlando por horas, una noche Darío no pudo evitarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Paloma se sonrojo pero no hizo nada, era obvio que esa amistad era algo mas. Paloma no estaba dispuesta a darle mas importancia de la que tenía, lo mismo pensaba un amigo nuevo que compartía laboratorio con ella, Cesar, siempre estaban riendo y él tenia la costumbre de abrazarla siempre que se veían, Hum no había opinado al respecto pero Darío parecía muy indignado

- porque dejas que te toque?- dijo un día cuando llegaba a almorzar con él pero fue detenida por Cesar a unos pasos, se rieron, se tocaron y un beso en la mejilla lo molesto, un beso en el pelo y estaba furioso, su mano en la espalda de Paloma y no podía tolerarlo, se despidieron, el escucho que hablarían por la noche y no pudo reprimir la pregunta

- y porque no? Es mi amigo... y me ayuda mucho – sonrió mirando al suelo – además tenemos el mismo sentido del humor retorcido – escondió su sonrisa

- que crees que diría tu novio? – no era la primera vez que decía algo de la cercanía entre amigos de diferente sexo

- no tendría que opinar, es una falta de respeto que te cuestionen por tu comportamiento con un amigo –

- no es cuestión de respeto es un modo de probar que te quiere –

- es un modo de mostrar falta de madurez y falta de confianza – los dos se reían – por ejemplo, mira a Alba y Miguel...- eran siempre muy unidos y no eran pareja – no creo que ni la novia de el o el novio de ella tengan problema - esperaron a que los amigos que se acercaban se fueran

- a mi me molestaría que un chico este abrazando o tomándole la mano a mi novia – le tomo la mano y la acerco – que crees que diría si estuviéramos así todo el tiempo? – acariciaba su espalda y Paloma se sacudió incomoda, en broma hizo un gesto de asco

- ok, probaste tu punto – dijo riendo, pero Darío no dejo ir su mano mientras se disculpaba, ninguno de los dos para ser exactos hasta que una de las chicas del grupo llego y los vio.

Aun así al salir de clase y subirse al bus con otros compañeros volvieron a tomarse las manos y rieron.

Ya en casa Darío estaba nervioso, Paloma lo notó, trataba de decir algo pero no le salía, ella también quería decirle algo, aunque no alcanzaba a encontrar las palabras que quería sacar de su corazón y su cerebro. A media noche la puerta se abrió, y una sombra entro a la habitación de Paloma, un par de gritos y voces despertaron a Darío, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió a la puerta de Paloma

- Palomita estas bien? – La puerta se abrió y Héctor estaba ahí, por un segundo los dos solo se miraron, sin saber que hacia el otro ahí.

- Aun no se conocen verdad? – Paloma salio y tomando la mano de Héctor lo presento a Darío – es su departamento...-

- un gusto – se sintió avergonzado por un segundo, después sonrió y regreso a su habitación, algo no le gustaba de ese tipo, no era que estuviera en el departamento a media noche, no era que lo mirara como si fuera menos, no era la sonrisa de superioridad que le mostraba, había algo mas, era algo en sus manos... tenia las de Paloma en ellas y eso le molestaba, no supo porque, trato de no darle importancia pero no pudo evitar pasar la noche en vela. Despertó cuando las risas de la cocina se hicieron muy fuertes, al salir los vio abrazados y riendo, era mas de lo que podía tolerar, ya era bastante malo que siempre estuviera con el tipo del ala de infectología, tener que tolerar esto en la casa era el colmo.

- buen día – dijo ella sonriendo, una sonrisa que el no regresaría – dormiste bien? - nada aun, Paloma giro a Héctor y el levanto los hombros se acerco a su novia

- hicimos demasiado ruido amigo? – Pregunto el dueño de casa – espero que no –

- Héctor! – Paloma se reía enrojeciendo mientras le golpeaba en el brazo con fuerza, volteó a su amigo – lo lamento – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

- pero tienes que entender que veo a Paloma después de casi cuatro meses...- Héctor interrumpió, pasó junto a su novia y le besó la frente – y nadie se resiste a ella –

Darío desayuno escuchándolos reír y decir tonterías, trataba de no mirar mientras se hacían cariños, no podía evitar pensar que en unos minutos de todos modos ella seria solo suya otra vez, miro a Héctor como si el entendiera.

- ya es hora Paloma, debemos irnos – Se puso de pie

- aun no hemos lavado los platos...- dijo ella

- ni tomaste tu café...- Héctor sonriendo hacia el

- no tomo café...- dijo agresivo y se puso de pie – lavaré todo al volver si nos vamos de una vez...- dijo tomando su chaqueta y su mochila – lista? – Paloma fue por sus cosas

- amigo...- dijo Héctor – no te preocupes, solo estaré aquí unos días, pero tratare de aprovecharlos al máximo – la tensión era evidente ninguno quería ceder su espacio

- que bueno porque Distraes a Paloma y estamos cerca de los exámenes parciales –

- supongo que no se distrae haciendo cosas por ti... oí que dependes de mi novia para todo... – se pusieron uno frente al otro cuando Paloma salio

- casi todo... – al verlos enfrentados se detuvo - todo bien? -

- Si – dijo Héctor – nos llevaremos bien, verdad? – Darío no podía disimular su enojo

- vamos D...- dijo ella sonriendo – tienes que llevarte bien con mi novio...- y girando a Héctor – y tu también, el es mi amigo –

- lo intentare – dijo bajito al darle un beso, Héctor sujeto su espalda y a los dos se les escapo una risa

- ya es hora de irnos – Darío salio de la cocina en un segundo muy molesto

- Que le pasa? - se pregunto Paloma muy alto

- no lo ves pequeña?- dijo su novio - esta celoso – con un ruido de burla la joven se dio la vuelta

- nahh!- miro a la puerta por la que desapareciera su amigo y soltó una risita nerviosa antes de voltear a Héctor – tu crees? – volvió a mirar mientras su mente trabajaba a toda prisa – debería pedirle que se vaya? –

- no, no por mi al menos – sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente – no puedo culparlo – los dos sonrieron mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta abrazados y besándose – además es tu amigo verdad? Y tú eres igual de posesiva con los tuyos...- llegaron a la puerta donde Darío esperaba, resopló furioso

- ya – dijo Paloma riendo – Ya nos vamos – miro a Héctor – te veré esta tarde? –

- claro...- Héctor nunca le contó a Paloma que estaba ahí porque hum le había contado lo que pasara y el estaba preocupado, y celoso.

L a visita fue divertida para ellos pero Héctor comenzó a notar cuan pendiente de Darío estaba

- ya debería haber llegado – dijo acercándose a la ventana una vez mas mientras Héctor se quitaba la camisa

- YA llegara...- la miro, no parecía prestarle atención – no me imagino que harás con nuestros hijos eh? – ella giro riendo

- es solo que cuando Hum estuvo aquí se metió en problemas, temo que le pase algo...-

- no le pasara, solo debe estar dándonos espacio, un amigo hace eso...- le dio un beso en el cuello – además, según yo – sonrió al acariciar su espalda – así no tienes que preocuparte por lo que piense si nos escucha – Paloma sonrió, y le dio un beso al abrazarlo

- si tú dices...-

- Lo digo – le dio otro beso, abriéndole la camisa, dejando pasar una mano sobre la tibia piel de sus caderas – no sabes cuanto te extrañe...- Su corazón latía muy rápido, siempre había adorado eso, parecía que siempre se emocionaba con tenerlo cerca nada más.

- deberíamos ver si no olvido la llave...- dijo sin poder contenerse – una vez olvido su llavero y le daba vergüenza tocar el timbre...- Héctor se reía mientras le daba un beso

- estará bien...- dijo al darle otro beso, por un rato pareció que Paloma había olvidado a su amigo, entonces sonó la llave en la puerta

- debe ser el – dio un salto y salio de la habitación – Hey D estas bien? – el giro, tenia los ojos hinchados como siempre que dormía mal, la miro y sonrió

- si Paloma, vete a dormir – miro por encima de ella a Héctor sin camisa, bajo los ojos y se fue a la cama. Fue la segunda noche que paso en vela, a momentos le parecía oír voces y sonidos, debían ser ellos y no lo podía tolerar, trato de dormir debajo de las mantas para no oír mas y fue peor, la obscuridad se hacían formas, las formas se hacían Paloma Y Héctor y todo lo que obtenía eran resoplidos de ira que no entendía de donde venían.

Paloma jamás sabría lo que pasaba por su mente, talvez porque aun Darío no sabía lo que quería de ella o de él mismo, las cosas solo empeorarían, porque unos días después cuando la visita llegaba su fin todo cambio abruptamente. Héctor había salido, prefirieron no cocinar y comprar pizza, y estaba escribiendo un informe en la computadora cuando escucho una voz, se puso de pie esperando ver a su novio

- ya regresaste...- paró en seco y su sonrisa se congelo, era Darío – hola...-

- ya se fue tu novio? – ella notó la amargura en esa palabra y algo le quemo dentro, de un modo agradable

- no, fue a comprar algo de comer...- trato de volver a su silla

- que haces? –

- las notas de pediatría... las tenia en desorden – El se inclino sobre la maquina para leer y sus ojos giraron su amiga

- puedes prestarme la clase del lunes? No estaba del todo despierto ese día...

- claro...- lo miro un segundo, a diferencia de Héctor a él no podía mantenerle la mirada – solo deja que termine con estas – su amigo aviso que dejaría su mochila y se lavaría las manos mientras gritaba que había obtenido puntaje perfecto en el examen de neurología gracias a ella, todo volvía a ser como cuando Héctor no estaba, algo dentro de la joven le gritaba que no estaba bien, su teléfono la sorprendió, era Héctor, traería algo diferente, no le importo, colgó y el teléfono volvió a sonar, era Hum que sentía que algo estaba mal y quería saber como estaba, colgó diciéndole que no fuera tonto y al girar a la impresora y ver las notas que sacaba para Darío lo vio entrar con algo

- esto es para ti...- dijo con un tigre de peluche en las manos – por ayudarme...-

- gracias – contesto Paloma sin aire – es hermoso- de repente Darío le tomó la barbilla, su otra mano acariciando sus rizos y le dio un beso en los labios, al principio sintió que debía rechazarlo y creyó que lo hacia, pero no, sintió el calor subiendo a sus mejillas al liberarse de él lentamente, sin querer en el fondo renunciar a ese beso – esto esta mal...-

- no...- dijo el sonriendo confundido y satisfecho – no te preocupes, yo entiendo... no... No le demos importancia, si crees que fue un error... - tomó las hojas impresas y empezó a caminar hacia atrás, los dos escucharon la puerta, era Héctor – no dejemos que eso... no quiero perderte, ok? – Paloma, en toda su confusión no pudo evitar una sonrisa

- no me perderás, aun soy tu amiga...- estaba decidida a no darle importancia a un beso, pero estaba mas emocionada de lo que quería aceptar

- todo bien?- dijo Héctor sonriendo al verla

- todo – dijo feliz – solo...- lo abrazo, no me dejes. La risa de su novio le devolvió la seguridad

- Porque te dejaría? – es que esperaba una respuesta?

Pasaron dos días mas, Paloma notó que Darío la ignoraba, no comía con ellos, ni estaba en la casa al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera en clases cuando estaban solos se hablaban, era como si aquel beso los hubiera convertido en extraños y le dolía, no quería creer que su amistad fuera tan frágil.

La noche del tercer día La puerta se abrió y Paloma grito desde la cocina al oír un sencillo "ya llegue" era Darío.

- Que haces? – dijo acercándose

- casi nada... – Darío se acercó y metió la mano en la comida

- que rico...- paso de largo hacia el refrigerador – ya me moría por que todo volviera a la normalidad...- de repente paro y regreso sobre sus pasos para sujetar a Paloma por la espalda como siempre, pero a la vez aun mas diferente.

- NO...- se le escapó por toda defensa, Darío la miro un segundo, Paloma jamás giro a él

- porque? – dijo en voz muy baja

- porque No le haré eso a Héctor, me lo han hecho antes, y no puedo ser culpable de que sufra... le debo tanto, el a sido...-

- no puedes estar con el porque le debas algo... porque yo te quiero, y no puedo verte con el... – los dedos de Paloma tocaron sus labios

- no puedo hacerle esto... todo lo demás si lo puedo hacer – Darío suspiro – puedo fingir que esto no paso, puedo aceptar que nos equivocamos, puedo verte a diario y solo ver a mi amigo solo...- se reía – solo necesito a Héctor nada mas... -

– Eso es mentira – Darío le sujeto la mano y ella sintió su corazón correr

- eso es lo que se debe hacer Darío... te quiero pero no mas que a el – un sonido sordo anuncio a alguien

- Llegue!- grito desde al puerta Darío no la dejaba ir, la mano de ella regreso a la cocina

- estamos en la cocina!- grito y girando a Darío – por favor, si me quieres no lo arruines – giró al oír a su novio pasar la puerta - me alegra que estés aquí – dijo casi desesperada al acercarse a él de un salto, Héctor frunció el seño y sonrió

- todo bien?- ella solo sonreía nerviosa, así que giro a Darío.

- todo bien – de repente Darío paso y Paloma suspiro mientras se inclinaba sobre las ollas, Héctor giró, pensando en pedirle explicaciones al otro muchacho cuando escucho un grito, encontró a Paloma con la mano sujetada en una toalla de papel, antes de poder moverse vio a Darío pasar junto a el

- Paloma...- dijo nervioso – estas bien? – ella comenzó a llorar y lo busco con los ojos pero sus manos estaban en las de Darío y algo se enfrió dentro de el, aunque en un segundo se dio cuenta que no era malo que ella tuviera a alguien que se preocupara tan cerca - ven – Darío la sujeto y la llevo hacia la mesa

- te cortaste? – pregunto con tono estúpido

- se quemo...- dijo Darío que no había visto nada en realidad – verdad? – Ella asintió – siempre le pasa, cuando esta nerviosa – sonreía viendo los obscuros ojos de la muchacha.

- estaré bien...- sacudió la cabeza – no sé que me paso –

- yo si...- murmuro su amigo – y lo lamento – los dos sonrieron, Darío se paro y le extendió la mano a Héctor para que tomara la crema para las quemaduras – yo terminare la cena, quédate con ella...- se alejo dejándolos solos. Paloma lo miro irse mientras su novio sostenía su mano

- Prefieres que el te ayude? – Dijo Héctor molesto – porque estoy cansado de sentirme visita en mi propia casa…-

- Amor... que dices?- dijo ella riendo – lo que pasa es que...- intento abrazarlo pero su novio se alejo – no hagas esto…-

- los vi Paloma, vi ese beso, así es todo el tiempo o solo quiere molestarme? –

- yo me prestaría para algo así? –

- no sé, ya no te conozco – Paloma sintió lagrimas en sus ojos como siempre, porque tenia que llorar en los momentos menos oportunos? – No te culpo, yo debí estar aquí más tiempo, debí apoyarte más –

- tu eres perfecto – dijo llorando – lo eres –inclino la cabeza para tomar fuerzas – pero no se que me pasa, Sé muy bien que es lo que debería querer pero...-

- no hay "debería" en estos casos linda, solo espero que el te quiera igual – le dio un abrazo –

- tendré el departamento limpio en una semana –

- no... No, no hace falta – miro hacia la puerta Darío estaba ahí callado, esperando a saber que pasaba con ellos Héctor se puso a su lado a la vista furioso – pero tu deberás pagar renta y cuidarla mucho, entiendes? –

- claro – termino por decir y retrocedió al verlo girar furioso, un suspiro de Paloma lo detuvo y finalmente vieron a Héctor irse en silencio

- ahora que? – dijo Darío con aire estupido, talvez demasiado sorprendido para decidir

- no sé... – dijo Paloma. Se miraron un momento y después de sonreir Darío se acerco

- porque me elegiste a mí...-

- no lo hice – dijo – no tuve que...-

- te amo – dijo al intentar besarla pero Paloma se agacho

- debo hablar con Héctor – se alejo sin volver a mirarlo, algo calido, demasiado grande para su pecho no parecía dejarlo respirar, no podía evitar una sonrisa, se moría por volver a besarla, sentiría ella lo mismo? Porque iba detrás de el

- Héctor?

- aquí - dijo desde el closet donde empacaba

- lo lamento...-

- no lo lamentes, no quiero que te sientas obligada a estar conmigo – ella lloraba y como siempre no podía controlar la necesidad de protegerla iba a hablar y el sabia que después no se controlaría – no lo hagas... no llores, sabes que acabare rompiéndole la cara si me obligas... – ella sonrió – quiero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, maduro y racional...- le dio un beso – quiero que seas feliz, no te niegues eso, no dejes que te controle el miedo, debes dejarte querer, permítete sentir y sé feliz ok? – Ella asintió

- tengo miedo...- susurro

– es normal pero no te cierres, eres mas valiente de lo que crees y si alguna vez necesitas de mi llámame, yo siempre estaré ahí – le dio un ultimo beso – ahora me voy o no podré hacerlo después – se detuvo en la puerta rogando no tener que ver a Darío en el pasillo, y salio, sin mirar atrás, Paloma no pudo enfrentar sus sentimientos. Solo siguió a Héctor hasta la puerta y se quedo quieta pensando, algo había hecho mal aunque no sabía donde estaba el error.

Pasaron un par de días antes de que todo entrara en su lugar, las caricias se le hacian menos ilícitas a ella cada día y poco a poco la intimidad que compartan antes cambio a algo aun mejor.

El se sentia en casa cada mañana al despertar y buscar sus brazos, una paz que no había encontrado al lado de Raquel, porque las comparaba? Dentro de su cabeza no había comparación, sabia donde estaba mejor, Raquel era bonita, mas bonita que Paloma pero Paloma parecía hecha para compartirlo todo, para dar y recibir calor, Raquel causaba una reacción diferente, de todos modos no le importaba una vez que veía a Paloma nada mas importaba.

Era una vez mas como jugar a la casita, sentir una mano pegada a su corazón al irse a dormir y al despertar el tibio aliento en su cuello. Pero había una amargura extraña en esa dulzura, la sensación de traicionar a alguien que estuvo ahí para Paloma por mucho mucho tiempo. Darío lo sentia, así que le daba eapacio, y era el cielo, aun las cosas sencillas como ir de compras eran una aventura para ellos, y los intentos de sus padres por arruinar esa felicidad no les afectaron, Darío se habia encargado.

Su abuela, quien ni siquiera sabia en que día de la semana estaban la encontro en un parpadeo, un día el timbre los desperto y era ella en la puerta

- trae tus cosas volveras a casa...- Ordeno como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo encontrar a su nieta en camisón con su novio

- no me voy...- dijo ella sin dudarlo – no me quieren alla y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo para intentar cualquier cosa-

- tonterías- la anciana se dio al vuelta como esperando que la siguiera – haré que tu padre entre en razón, una nieta mía no vivirá por ahí cuando la casa es mia...-

- no quiero volver... – La anciana empezó a regañarla, Darío se puso entre ellas

- señora, ella esta conmigo ahora, no necesitamos a nadie que la humille todo el tiempo, no necesita esto...- le tomo la mano poniendola detrás de su espalda

- muchacho...- dijo con tono despectivo – debe estar con su familia

- yo soy su familia ahora...- dijo y cerro la puerta, Paloma estaba llorando

- vendran ¿lo sabes? Mi abuela no se rendirá tan facil, ella hace que todos la obedezcan siempre -

- ni importa – dijo el abrazándola para calmarla mientras temblaba – creí que dijiste que estaba senil y demente – los dos rieron, pero ella tenia razon al día siguiente mientras se preparaban para irse a clases la puerta sonó una vez mas, era el padre de Paloma, ella estaba en la ducha, Darío no dejo que se enterara.

- Llame a mi hija...- dijo el al entrar sin aviso ni invitacion

- su hija? – Dijo controlando su ira- aquí solo estamos mi novia y yo – su padre giro furioso

- deje los jueguitos – dijo se veía que estaba ahí forzado por su suegra – llamela, hay asuntos familiares entre nosotros... –

- Paloma no es parte de ustedes, ya no mas...-

- es mi hija! – grito, Paloma escucho algo, le parecio la voz de su padre

- y usted la echo de su casa!- respondió acercándose a el – ahora al menos tenga la hombria de mantener su palabra...- escucharon la voz de Paloma

- Darío? – los dos giraron a la voz

- por fin lo ha superado y no fue facil, no le haga esto...- Paloma salio al pasillo con el pelo mojado- ... escuche la... – paro en seco, un nudo en su garganta y algo frio en su estomago.

- hola – dijo su padre – llama alguna vez, tu madre quiere saber como estas... – giro y se acerco a la puerta entonces hablo otra vez- pagué tu colegiatura de este mes, te enviare el recibo – Paloma no sintió cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Darío estaba a su lado abrazándola tratando de reprimir el temblor que la sacudía

Por unos meses estuvo todo bien, era casi como antes pero mejor, compartían todo, hasta que un día Darío llego al apartamento pálido como un muerto.

- esta todo bien? – dijo Paloma preocupada, había desaparecido después de una clase y no volvió a verlo sino hasta llegar a casa, le preocupaba , además evadió el tema, Darío solo se alejo, eso no podía estar bien – Darío..? –

- la vi hoy...-

- a quien? –

- A Raquel, esta aquí...- Paloma sabía lo que eso significaba aunque trataba ella misma de darse calma, pero lo sabia bien.

- oh... – suspiro y se alejo – supongo que hablaron...-

- lo haremos... –

- ...y... y nosotros? – Darío no miro directamente a Paloma y eso lo dejo claro, trato de decir algo pero no importaba – no te preocupes... hay mucho que hacer... –

- Paloma...- Ella giro no tenia un poquito de emocion en la mirada – decidimos hablar claro en unos días...- ella suspiro, no quería herirla – no sé que vaya a pasar con esto –

- de seguro todo estará bien, debes cerrar capitulo verdad? – dijo negándose a ver la verdad. No volvió a mirarlo, Darío se quedo parado sin saber que hacer – por favor no me molestes, debo estudiar...- cerro la puerta de su habitación y por un momento Darío se sintió en el frio.

- Palomita, por favor…- le tomó por sorpresa al acercarse y abrazarla besando su cuello, nunca podía resistirse cuando el hacia eso – no te preocupes todo estara bien, es solo que a veces…- suspiro – sabes que eres importante para mi verdad? – la joven asintió

- sé que parece que soy delicada pero puedo tolerar un golpe D, solo tienes que ser sincero – el se rió un poquito respirando su perfume, todo fue un torbellino hasta que ella dormía en sus brazos, como siempre quería tenerla... pero y Raquel? Esa sensación de miedo y necesidad al verla le hicieron olvidar a Paloma por horas, casi fue una carga volver a casa, eso no podía estar bien.

Las cosas no mejoraron, cada día parecía que Darío se hacia mas y mas lejos de ella, de repente no quiso hablarle, y al dia siguiente anuncio que pasaría un par de días en casa de un compañero estudiando para los finales

- juntos sabes que jamás acabare de estudiar… no quiero retrasarte…- casi parecía una razón real, pero habían estudiado juntos y les había ido bien, no quiso pensar mas y se alejo.

Tuvieron una conversación unos días después, justo horas antes de que fuera a verse con ella

- …es solo que estaba lejos y quiero saber… -suspiro – sabes que nunca rompimos oficialmente? Es solo que me daba miedo que ella tenga a otras personas –

- Pues mal hecho, debes tener confianza en ti mismo, si hubieras creido en que ella te era fiel jamas habrian terminado y no habrias sufrido tanto…- un triste lo sé fue la única respuesta mientras Paloma seguía su regaño – no puedo creer que siendo tan especial como eres aun creas que ella iba a engañarte… - siguió por varios minutos hasta que Dario la miro sonriendo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- pero ya se termino Palomita, ya no hay mas que decir al respecto…- pero si parecía haber, los siguientes días dejaron de hablar y casi no se vieron.

Para empeorar todo, debía ver a sus padres, había fallecido un primo cercano y debía estar ahí aun cuando su familia no le había dado jamás ningun apoyo, la reunion fue un fracaso, antes habria ido con Héctor o con Hum, pero esta vez tuvo que ir sola, Darío le dijo que llegaria a las tres pero jamás se aparecio, espero y espero pero nada, al final solo era ella frente a todos los que criticaban quien era y que hacia.

Después de sufrir los ataques y críticas del funesto grupo regreso a casa, volvia a ser la niña insegura que habia sido al dejar la casa de sus padres. No podía tolerar sentirse asi otra vez todo lo que quería era ver a Darío y dormir, pero no estaba ahí, solo llamo por telefono para decir que estaria fuera por un par de dias mas, espero paciente sin pensar... no quiso pensar, cuando llego se dio cuenta que había estado con sus amigos y que habían bebido, esa Charla racional entre su Darío y Raquel y la frialdad de los ultimos dias la tenian mal.

Verlo llegar ebrio le dolió mucho, la conversación, estupida conversación, nunca debió abrir la boca, nunca debio decirle nada, como odiaba a Raquel, como odiaba a Darío, como se odiaba ella por permitir que eso pasara, debió luchar mas, debió defender lo que era suyo... pero en el fondo, lo sabia, nada era suyo, desde el día en que Héctor se fuera habían pasado muchas cosas y las veía pasar en su cabeza, había sido feliz, pero había estado siempre en el aire, nunca habían hablado de nada, el nunca había decidido nada, solo había pedido cosas, solo había pedido entrega y sentimientos que era incapaz de negarle, se odiaba a ella en el fondo, por ser debil, por no aclarar antes que era lo que había entre ellos, lloró, mas al sentir que sus brazos la buscaban otra vez, después de la frialdad de tantos dias, le quemaba el alma oír su nombre en esos labios

- dime...- no pudo decir mas, las lágrimas no le dejarían, escondió la cabeza en su pecho, casi sabia lo que venia pero no quería adelantarse, decidió disfrutar lo mas posible el aroma de su Darío pero las palabras la hacian sufrir.

- tengo que agradecerte amiga... – que quería decir, Amiga? – quiero que estés feliz por mi – egoísta! el grito se perdio entre su cabeza y su garganta se había caido mas abajo haciendole un agujero a su corazón – si no fuera por ti jamás habria hablado con ella, jamás habriamos vuelto a estar juntos - se pudo oír, a metros, el sonido seco de su corazón al romperse, fue tan duro, tan doloroso y tan violento que aun la lagrimas se detuvieron, se puso palida, nada mas.

- que bueno – una forzada sonrisa en su cara – al menos sé que vas a ser feliz – pero sus ojos no podían mentir

- estas triste... – dijo

- no es nada – Todos habían oído de la reunión con sus padres, Alba lo había comentado

- es por tus padres? – ella asintió y otra lágrima mezcla de dolor y decepción y el recuerdo de su familia, todo, le quemaba la cara.

-vamos tenemos que irnos, el examen de neurologia es en tres días y quiero comparar notas con Alba y Miguel-

Respiraba con dificultad, él lo noto pero prefirio ignorar lo obvio.

Hasta que regresaron a la casa y se vio obligada a ver una escena que antes era comun, encontrar a una pareja acariciándose en el sofá de su departamento pero en esta ocasión era Raquel junto a su Dario.

- Wow, esto es algo que no me esperaba – Dario dio un salto y volteo a verla y Paloma tuvo una vista completa de la cara de triunfo de Raquel – preferiría que no hagan esto en mi sala – dijo controlándose lo mejor que podía mientras todo lo que quería era arrancarle los ojos antes de que Darío respirara cerca de ella otra vez.

- lo lamento... – dijo ella en una fingida voz – pero ahora que volvimos…- y tomando a Darío por la mano- además, debo irme a recoger mis cosas para vivir con él, no estas celosa o si? – Paloma sonrió, lo estaba pero ya estaba acostumbrada a las decepciones y esto no le dolía tanto como ella misma quería

- la verdad no…- dijo y Dario se vio muy herido – me alegro que vayan a vivir juntos pero ¿donde? Porque no quiero que traiga prostitutas tampoco… es casi lo mismo…- Raquel se le puso en frente y Darío la detuvo y la alejo, sabia lo que significaba, iban a pelear. Raquel se puso a llorar y salio de la habitación.

- que fue eso? – Dijo indignado

- No te das cuenta- le gusta provocarme, lo hace siempre…-

- Lo unico que veo es que estas ofendiendo a mi novia, Pensé que eras mi amiga… que te pasa?

- nada, solo no la quiero aquí, estoy cansada de tener que portarme como si de veras me cayera bien esa…

- no te atrevas! –Darío respiraba con fuerza, su mano crispada en un puño en el camino hacia la cara de Paloma, la golpearia? Por un segundo Paloma temia que asi fuera, y una ira incoherente se le acumulo dentro Que se atreva! Pensaba le devolveré cada golpe! Pero no fue asi, Darío se fue por un segundo y regreso tomo su billetera y la miro.

- ya es tiempo de que te vayas verdad? – dijo Paloma señalando lo obvio

- caiste bajo Paloma, muy bajo – al oir la puerta comenzo a llorar, no sabia de donde venia todo ese dolor, solo lloro sintiéndose abandonada.

Se iba, sin decirle nada, apenas ella llegaba al departamento lo vio con todo listo

- te vas - dijo para avisar que estaba ahí

- Si, Raquel llega en unos días y tengo mucho que hacer para que todo este listo – Paloma intento tocar su brazo pero él lo retiro, estaba por llorar otra vez - Lamento no habértelo dicho con tiempo... pero – quería rogarle que se quedara pero su orgullo le ganaba y calló – te agradezco que me dieras ese consejo… ya sé que siempre fuiste mi amiga -

- Como puedes decir eso? Yo lo deje todo por ti! – calló, iba a decir "te amo" pero nada salio de sus labios al oír su respuesta

- no… lo dejaste porque así lo querías Paloma, yo nunca te obligue a nada – ni el te amo habría cambiado eso, ella lo entendió en ese momento – quiero que estés feliz por mi Palomita – dijo al acercarse como si nada y darle un abrazo – le pedí que se casara conmigo – La muchacha creyó que aun el habría oído su corazón romperse, tenia un nudo doloroso y frió en la garganta.

Al día siguiente se vieron otra vez, y el se acerco sonriendo a decirle que le agradecía, una y otra vez las mismas palabras

-… estas feliz por mi verdad? -

- me alegro por ti, sé que es lo que mereces – dijo, se separo apenas pudo – lamento el exabrupto ayer...- disimulo con los lentes los ojos enrojecidos y se alejo, varios de sus compañeros de clase estaban cerca, faltaban unas semanas para empezar el internado y por eso pasaron un tiempo alejados, pero no mucho antes de que esa extraña fuerza magnética que los unía los halara otra vez.

De todos modos se podía sentir la tristeza en los dos, mas cuando Raquel se acercaba y Paloma desaparecía disimuladamente.

Un par de días después Darío tuvo una pelea con Raquel y apareció en la puerta de Paloma con una mirada de desconsuelo que ella no pudo ignorar

- no sé que nos pasa, es como si ya no nos conociéramos - Paloma lo abrazó, tenia algo claro, al menos eso pensaba y era que Darío, aun era su amigo y que sin importar nada debía apoyarlo, muy dentro suyo tenia una esperanza secreta, que decidiera que Raquel ya no era lo mejor para el.

Esa noche se quedo con ella, y Paloma nunca se sintió mas feliz que durmiendo entre sus brazos otra vez. Pero al día siguiente bastó una llamada para que la dejara, cuando iba camino a la puerta Paloma decidió poner las cosas en claro.

- piensas dejarla? – dijo casi feliz – volverás aquí? –

- por supuesto que no! - Le grito sonando molesto - he trabajado mucho en hacer funcionar esta relación, no la dejaría por cualquiera...- un golpe en el estomago no le habría dolido tanto, el dudo pero siguió su camino – gracias por todo - giro con una sonrisa y Paloma tuvo que disimular su dolor una vez mas mientras se despedía de él.

Dos dias después fue su último examen y después les asignaron hospitales, al principio Paloma y Darío se pusieron de acuerdo para ir juntos, pero no, la joven no entendió bien que paso, solo de repente sintió la molestia de tener que estar con el, más porque sabía que Raquel lo compartía.

- si prefieres estar con ellos…- dijo el molesto soltando su mano

- bueno… no es lo que quiero, pero…- Raquel venia por el pasillo – ella estará contigo y quedarme a verlos la verdad…- se puso de pie y tomo su morral - no me place – suspiro – además tengo mas chance de destacar en el hospital que me ofrecen, deberías ir conmigo…- Raquel llego y se sentó en las piernas de su novio besándolo, como marcando su territorio. Para cuando Darío pudo girar a ella, Paloma ya se había ido.

Era una molestia extraña, debería esperar unos segundos, después de todo era ella la que no quería estar sola… esto no se quedaría así, fue a buscarla, la encontró entrando al baño de mujeres

- que te pasa – le dijo entrando detrás de ella que se giro sorprendida. - Si ya no quieres ir conmigo dímelo no? –

- Cariño… - se reía – no es eso, pero date cuenta de que soy el hazmerreír de toda la facultad, siempre estoy ahí – señalo hacia la puerta – viendo como mi ex besa a su novia, no puedes pedirme que me trague el orgullo así –

- tu ex?... – Paloma respiro con dificultad antes de que la risa le ganara

- tienes razón…- se mordió los labios para reunir las palabras – tú! Nunca dijiste nada de eso, fue toda invención mia mientras te convenía…-

- lo dices como si yo fuera el malo…-

- no! Dios no lo quiera, no eres el malo…-

- fue mutuo Paloma, no victimas, no abusos, solo dos personas que sabian bien lo que hacian

- como hace unos dias? Sabias lo que hacias entonces? –

- no oí que te opusieras linda, no me culpes –

- eres un maldito egoísta…- Raquel entro como si hubiera estado escuchando, con una sonrisa de superioridad en la cara - todo tuyo querida...- le dijo Paloma – búsquense un hospital y vivan felices para siempre –

Se hizo una promesa en es momento, nunca mas dejaria que sus sentimientos por Darío la controlaran, nunca mas dejaría que sus sentimientos la controlaran, desde ahora no volvería a sentir.

Y le fue bien, paso las primeras rotaciones destacando encima de todos los demás, jamás una mala nota le fue dada, nunca tuvo una queja, y siempre sabia las respuestas, era la interna ideal, por eso fue jefe de internos después de solo el primer mes, hasta que una vez mas el destino decidiera algo diferente, en la rotacion de campo les toco un hospital alejado, con mucha afluencia de pacientes y dos de sus amigos con ella, Max y Shirley, y casi no habria mas que decir de lo que ella misma consideraba seria una aburrida vida , pues nada fue diferente de las anteriores rotaciones hasta el final, ahí fue que cambio todo para siempre.

Habían esperado semanas por la asignación de rotaciones y finalmente sabrían su futuro en un par de días

-Llegaron las listas! – Roberto un muchacho de otra universidad venia feliz con un sobre para cada uno – jefa- le dijo a Paloma dándole otros dos - las listas de los nuevos internos –

- Si!- Gritó Shirley – me voy a casa! – Paloma se alegro por ella, abría el sobre

- por fin veras a tu hija...- dijo y leyó el papel, por un segundo se le congelo el corazón y después con un suspiro lo puso abajo

- Que paso?- Shirley tenia la habilidad de saber que había algo mal en ella todo el tiempo

- Los internos serán Darío y Raquel – no quería pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- bueno – dijo deteniéndose a pensar en que decir – es tu ocasión de demostrarles que ni la hipocresía de el ni las dos caras de ella te han dañado – le tomó la mano – debes ser fuerte y demostrarle a Darío que no estas esperando que regrese a ti – le dio un beso en la frente - Por fin me voy a casa!- dijo emocionada, esa noche salieron todos a festejar el fin de la rotación pero Paloma se quedo en el Hospital terminando papeles solo Roberto regreso a llamarla en dos oportunidades, la segunda vez con Dorita la mayor de las enfermeras

- Pequeña – dijo ella – vamos, así nos cuentas que pasa con esos internos nuevos – así fue que ella acepto, era la primera vez que salía con su grupo, Hum se reiría para siempre si se enteraba, insistieron en que tomara tequila, y después de apenas tres tragos estaba sentada en un rincón contándole a Dorita y Shirley su vida, desde sus padres hasta Hum y desde Héctor al tiempo con Darío

- y después de una simple pelea el regreso corriendo a ella, dice que jamás fui importante –

- y este Darío es el que llegara en un par de semanas verdad? – pregunto la enfermera y ella asintió tomando el cuarto vaso de tequila en un solo trago

- con la perfecta noviecita –dijo con un gesto

- pero porque te afecta tanto? – dijo alejando la botella de ella

- porque el cree que yo soy el diablo – suspiro – esa maldita dos caras... ojala se muera...- en un rápido movimiento tomó la botella otra vez y se sirvió una mas – cuando se suponía que me había resignado y que lo había superado...- se seco las lagrimas – ella vino a picarme y yo caí en su juego, Darío como siempre la defendió y yo quede como la maldita bruja sin corazon – tomó el trago una vez mas y comenzó a llorar trato de disimular – me voy a casa –

Dorita se la llevo, no fueron a su casa, sino a la de ella, no quería que estuviera sola sintiéndose tan mal, al día siguiente en el Hospital con la primera resaca de su vida todo fue un infierno, cada jefe de turno la regaño por alguna cosa y sus compañeros también estaban lentos y distraídos lo que hacia que todos la regañaran a ella aun mas, incluso se gano un castigo, se quedaría en emergencia por 48 horas, no le importaba, eso aseguraba que no estaría de turno el día en que los nuevos internos llegaran.

Ese sabado Roberto se enfermo y tuvo que reemplazarlo, era su obligación siendo jefa de internos, pero el destino le complico todo al hacer que el jefe se enterara y los castigara a los dos, el domingo del cambio de internos debían quedarse en el hospital.

No parecía diferente de otros días, hasta que recibieron a los primeros tres heridos de un accidente de autos. Necesitaban a alguien que fuera a hacer triaje, había demasiados heridos, Paloma informó a su jefe quien le dijo que ya casi era medico y que se hiciera cargo, de nada sirvieron las insistencias y la sinceridad al decirle que no podría hacerlo, acabó a cargo, se quedo en el hospital con lo que llegaba mientras Noelia, Roberto a quien llamaron por la emergencia y otro iban a hacer triaje, se encargo de todo, que cada paciente recibiera lo que necesitaba, todos los internos estaban cansados, Paloma y otro muchacho no habían ido en la ambulancia eran los únicos limpios, el resto tenia manchas de sangre y combustible manchas de tierra y otras que no se podían definir

- Dale Paloma...- dijo Roberto cansado, el otro muchacho ya estaba en el vehiculo – tú eres la única que no fue en la ambulancia –miro a sus compañeros se veían desesperanzados y tristes.

- atiendan según prioridad, no acaparen espacios en terapia si pueden evitarlo – dijo suspirando tomando una de las cajas de emergencias que le pasaban

- trataremos – dijo uno de sus compañeros

- sigan llamando al doctor, esta bien asegúrate de que las ordenes estén completas y si terminan vayan a cenar- dijo tratando de que todos sonrieran al subirse al vehiculo y cerrar la puerta, pero seguían llegando ambulancias y se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros no descansarían, el chofer le informo que aun había sobrevivientes pero ya con etiquetas negras y nadie quería lidiar con eso. El viaje fue de 15 minutos a todo lo que la ambulancia daba, mientras veían más y mas vehículos pasar con heridos y ya con cadáveres.

El bus había quedado destrozado y el camión que golpeara era solo un montón de hierro doblado, que ya había sido puesto a un lado, aun se podía sentir el olor a combustible y sangre, había un par de camiones policiales recogiendo muertos y una grúa volteando los restos del enorme coche, se bajo tomando aire para tener fuerzas, no sabia que cosas vería, se acerco al cuerpo de un hombre que había perdido la mano y lo cubrió con una de las bolsas que llevaba, el olor, mitad sangre, mitad quemado, con el olor de los cuerpos expuestos al sol por horas no era fácil de tolerar, después seria siempre una de las cosas que mas recordaría de aquel día.

Levanto varias partes de una mujer, encontró una billetera de varón y la abrió sin prisa y su corazón se detuvo era una credencial de estudiante seria de él? No había llegado al hospital, su respiración era errática, sentía un mareo y un dolor de estomago que no le dejaba moverse, al menos eso creía, salio corriendo hacia los muertos, no le importo estar sin guantes, no le importo que estuvieran destrozados, ni la sangre, nada solo veía caras y caras buscando la de Darío. Escucho un estrépito, el vehiculo fue sacado de la cuneta y cayo sobre los restos de sus neumáticos, sus oídos no dejaban de zumbar mientras aun aturdida miraba para todo lado sin entender que pasaba, buscando algo que no entendía, desesperanzada se cubrió la cara, debía calmarse, debía concentrarse. Porque acepto venir? recibió un tirón, uno de los policías la llevo casi a rastras al lado del vehiculo destrozado mientras la gente iba y venia alguien le dijo que una mujer estaba viva, la vio, era Raquel, trago en seco y se puso seria, fue un reflejo, debía ayudarla. La muchacha abrió los ojos al sentir su mano en la frente

- calma Raquel te voy a ayudar – se puso guantes esta vez y abrió la caja de primeros auxilios, los ojos de su paciente se llenaron de lagrimas y trato de alejarse de ella, no quería vivir? Que idiota, pensó – cálmate, todo estará bien – miro alrededor mientras escuchaba su corazón – veras que pronto estarás en casa...- escucho un suave sollozo y giro los ojos, su corazón se detuvo pudo sentirlo, una masa sanguinolenta inmóvil aun asido de la mano de Raquel era lo que quedaba de Darío, Tardo muy poco en revisar las heridas de Raquel y poder moverse, no esperaba que siguiera vivo, casi no había latidos, casi no había respiración pero seguía ahí, sintió un débil quejido al retirar su mano y empezar a revisar su cabeza.

- aquí estoy amor- susurro- nada te pasara mientras pueda evitarlo – sentía frió y un malestar extraño pero permaneció calmada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, recogieron a otras dos personas que estaban muy mal y regresaron al hospital, al bajar las camillas quedaron Raquel y Darío en cobijas en el vehiculo.

- que paso?- grito Shirley

– Rápido primero a él – grito Paloma y varias manos llegaron a la cobija, al contar tres estaba en una tabla, y estaba estable aunque muy maltratado

- Palo... – dijo Noelia – tenemos que estabilizar a los de adentro...- dejaron al muchacho en la primera camilla libre, había gritos y llantos y aun más olor a sangre pero Paloma no podia solo dejarlo – Paloma!- grito Noelia – Aun hay cuatro aquí adentro y no has decidido quien se hará cargo de los que acaba de llegar – una alarma se disparo y Paloma no supo que hacer, Darío la necesitaba, pero habia mas pacientes a su cargo, Shirley estaba a su lado con la boca abierta

- es Darío…- dijo sin aire viendo de su paciente a su jefa –

- Lo sé…- concluyo su amiga y lanzando un quejido corrió hacia la camilla donde la gente se reunia para salvarle la vida a uno de los otros heridos – Shirley, llama al Dr Tejada… - Su amiga nego con la cabeza

- dijo que nos hicieramos cargo

- esto es mas de lo que nosotros podemos manejar – dijo tomando el lugar de quien daba masaje cardiaco y escuchaba el informe de su amigo, no habia mucho que hacer por el hombre pero debían intentar – vuelve a intentar – dijo contando del uno al cinco.

- Que hacemos…- dijo Angela, una auxiliar

- Llamen a Ramos, Darío lo necesita…- el paciente que atendian no respondio pese a medicamentos y RCP- busquen a los especialistas que necesitamos, al menos dos traumatólogos, que preparen quirófanos y llamen a Tejada - el que estaba a cargo declaro la muerte y siguieron al siguiente que la necesitaba, pero ella regreso con Darío sin importar si podían hacerse cargo o no – estarás bien, lo prometo…- le susurro limpiando sus heridas, alguien la llamó necesitaban mas manos en traumatología, dudo un segundo pero se fue, tenia pacientes, eso era mas importante. Regreso un rato después con una mano pintada de blanco aun por el yeso y solo le acaricio la cabeza antes de correr a cambiarse para quirófano, Tejada aun no daba muestras de llegar.

Paso horas en quirófano, era la mejor, había dicho el cirujano por eso la queria ahí, pero estuvo distraída, cada segundo pensando en Darío y mandaba constantemente a una auxiliar a averiguar como estaba todo afuera

- uno de los especiales se descompenso… - dijo regresando

- cual? – grito Paloma sin pensar

– necesitan mas sangre – dijo ignorándola mientras le daba algo a la jefa - pero aun no tenemos grupo especifico – el cirujano suspiro- y el laboratorio tiene demasiado trabajo para dos que…- dudo de seguir viendo a Paloma

- sabíamos que esos dos no tenían muchas opciones – dijo el cirujano mirándola hasta que giro y lo vio a los ojos, Paloma suspiro debía concentrarse, tenia un paciente ahí

- son O positivo…- la habia golpeado de repente, recordó que Raquel le habia presumido que hasta su grupo sanguíneo era igual – los dos son O positivo –

Salio del quirófano pidiendo que otro interno entrara a la siguiente cirugía, no sirvieron los pedidos del jefe de cirugía, ella tenia que saber que pasaba con Darío, se excuso diciendo que como jefe deberia estar afuera y le creyeron, pero no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de cambiarse, emergencias aun era un desorden con gente corriendo y algunos familiares que ya habian llegado, junto con periodistas y policias, su gente pasaban cargando sangre y medicamentos, le pidieron ayuda aquí y alla y parecia que no se iba a acabar nunca.

- Paloma! – grito Shirley que debia irse de una vez o perderia el bus – aun hay suturas por hacer y…- bajo la voz al llegar a su lado – Noelia Colapso… - vio hacia un rincón la joven lloraba sentada en el suelo – y yo estoy cerca… - suspiró

- como esta la cuenta final? –

- déjame ver…- Shirley se frotó la frente y suspiro otra vez – eran como 40 personas, en el bus y cerca de 30 en el camion, hay como 20 muertos, transferimos algunos mas que necesitaban irse, y solo nos falta subir a algunos a UTI…- miro a Paloma a los ojos – debo irme…-

- si, es lo mejor…- miro hacia la sala en donde estaban Darío y Raquel – y ellos?-

- no sé…-

- ok, no importa, yo me haré cargo, debes irte o tendrás que quedarte hasta el lunes… - su amiga le dio un abrazo y se fue. Paloma regreso junto a Darío, el jefe de terapia aun no habia llegado y Paloma estaba nerviosa, Darío había perdido mucha sangre y aunque habia un montón mas de pacientes se quedo ahí un momento, hasta que una alarma llamo a todo el personal hacia otro paciente, una mujer cuya pequeña hija acompañaba, la pequeña gritaba rogandole que se quedara, Paloma la entrego a alguien y se dedico a la madre, no podia respirar y casi no se oia su corazon, podia ser un taponamiento? no iba a permitir que muriera no ahora, unas manos se unieron a las suyas en los tubos al cortar la piel de la mujer, era el jefe de Terapia, la miro a la cara, Ramos sonrio

- buen trabajo, donde esta Mario? –

- no quiso venir...- dijo ella dándole el tubo, el medico lo rechazo y le dijo que podia proceder, ella lo puso en su lugar con manos temblorosas pero correctamente, El jefe sonrio

- lo haces bien, tu eres…? – Paloma sonrió, complacer al jefe de terapia intensiva era difícil

- Paloma, soy jefe de internos – dijo, mientras el fijaba el tubo de donde salía ya sangre.

- bueno, lo hiciste muy bien y sin ayuda… avisen a quirófano que tiene que preparar a este de inmediato…- y la enfermera se fue – es por este paciente que me llamaste? – Se cambio de guantes – porque necesitara toda la ayuda posible – La muchacha se mordio el labio mirando para atrás, Darío lo necesitaba también – llamen al jefe de turno y díganle que lo necesito aquí en tres minutos – Dorita se fue a cumplir esa orden mientras Paloma hablaba

- En realidad tenemos dos pacientes mas, uno de ellos…- sacudio la cabeza y callo por un segundo Ramos vio la duda en ella – ellos son especiales, no sabemos si podran sobrevivir, creo que ella lo necesita mas.- suspiro, que estaba haciendo? Quitandole oportunidades a Darío

- Tu!- otro interno se acerco – quédate con ella – y a Paloma – vamos a ver a los que merecían que me llamaras – se alejaron apenas cuando el medico fue requerido otra vez y tardaron un buen rato antes de poder ir a ver a Darío – no creo que haya mucho que hacer…- dijo el especialista – ha habido algún cambio? – la enfermera anuncio que había bajado su presión y que necesitaba ayuda para respirar casi desde la llegada igual que Raquel

- pero podemos hacer algo verdad? – pregunto desesperada viendo la cara de Ramos cambiar a una expresión seria

- diria que te interesa más este muchacho que los demás…-

- es un interno doctor, es uno de nosotros…- mintió, pero no engaño al experimentado hombre en frente de ella.

- y la muchacha...- Paloma se sonrojo sorprendida, había casi olvidado a Raquel a quien el medico revisaba ahora – te diré que parece tener mas chances que tu amigo…-

- el… quisiera que el se salvara - prefirió no mentir, Ramos agradecio el gesto riendo sinceramente divertido

- hiciste un excelente trabajo, pero veo que - las maquinas conectadas a Darío eran las mejores, las que se tenia orden especifica de no usar sino en pacientes delicados y bajo supervisión de un titular – es obvio que lo favoreces…- no dijo mas, la voz alta de un hombre bajo delgado, con ralos bigotes entrecanos y enormes bolsas bajo los ojos prueba de excesos en algun momento, cortó la conversación

- Donde esta esa inútil! – grito y se dirigió en línea recta a Paloma – Porque no fui notificado de la magnitud del accidente! – se acerco tanto a la muchacha que parecia que iba a golpearla, giro en un segundo a Ramos y cambio su tono – jamas fui informado de esto, ella dijo "pequeño accidente" – Ramos miro a Paloma – siempre hemos tenido el problema de que cree saber mas que los demas, siempre tomandose atribuciones que no le corresponden, ya le habia dicho yo a… - Ramos levanto la mano y el dijo el nombre del director – le dije que era mejor no hacerla jefe de internos…-

- Perdon Doctor...- dijo Paloma, pensando que talvez habia sido su error, esa violencia en el trato, las palabras hirientes le recordaron a su familia, eran el tipo de cosas que la convertían en la pequeña niña indefensa que habia sido antes, y eso era en ese momento, una niña indefensa frente al perezoso medico, sin el valor de defenderse, con la mente en blanco. Una parte de ella despierta se maldecia a si misma por su debilidad pero no era suficiente para reaccionar, mas viendo al tristeza en la cara de Ramos

- no informaste? – Paloma solo atino a balbucear algo

- lo hicimos doctor - dijo dorita – yo misma llame al doctor y…-

- usted vaya a revisar vias enfermera…- dijo Tejada y se produjo un tenso silencio.

- basta, basta – dijo Ramos que era jefe medico ademas – en situaciones como esta todos se ponen nerviosos, Las chicas lo hicieron muy bien Mario, no tienes de que preocuparte –

Pero la ira que sentía si era para preocuparse, había un interno, flojo y envidioso, que era mas afecto a la adulacion que a los libros, acostumbrado a ser el favorito por esa razón y el hecho de ser quien dirigia la union de estudiantes en su universidad, el era del grupo de Raquel, el grupo de personas que odiaba a Paloma, sin una razon especifica, como les pasaba a los que la querian, y vio su oportunidad de brillar por encima de ella aunque ninguno de sus pacientes estuviera estable y algunos hubieran muerto por causas que otro habria podido remediar con un poco mas de habilidad, solo por el hecho de que Paloma hubiera perdido la paciencia con el ese dia, y le ordenara a gritos que se alejara de Darío, por eso corrio con Tejada y le informo que las maquinas que no se usaban estaban en funcionamiento, todas en Darío aunque hubiera otros pacientes, le contó de los comentarios de algunos chicos sobre el favoritismo de ella y para cuando los demás médicos de la junta llegaron era un informe escrito en manos del consejo medico que revisaba la labor de los internos que se iban y de los que cambiaban rotación. En esas seis hojas habia un monton de mentiras sobre el trabajo de Paloma y su equipo, incluyendo el que jamas habia informado la gravedad de la situación al jefe medico.

Fue llamada a la reunion y la sonrisa en la cara de Manuel le decia que algo habia mal ahí, peor fue aceptar que si habia favorecido a su amigo, pero era la verdad, nunca habia aprendido a mentir, menos cuando estaba bajo presion.

Todo fue de mal en peor, era un remolino en su cabeza hasta que escucho el grito de Tejada en una de sus injustas acusaciones

-NO puedo creer que dudaras en a quien atender- le reclamo el jefe de Guardia – no puedes anteponer tus razones personales a tu trabajo, yo confié en ti – Paloma ya lloraba y el medico en frente de ella no se detuvo. - Deberé informarle al director de tu programa de internado y tu no eres mas jefe de internos…- retiro un board de delante de ella – y te informaremos cuando será la junta disciplinaria…- la puerta se abrió y el Doctor Rivera entro

- no la regañes…- dijo paternal – hizo lo mejor que pudo, 27 se salvaron gracias a ella y 13 mas fueron transferidos de inmediato – todos se movian nerviosos – gracias a los internos pocas personas murieron aquí…- pero esa información pondría mas nerviosos a los jefes de la junta – es algo que no queremos admitir pero tenemos tanta culpa como ella-

- fue la unica que acudio a Quirófano sin dudar – dijo Herbas el traumatologo – distraida y todo pero estaba ahí – alguien pidio que esperaran para discutirlo

- puedes retirarte – dijo el jefe de la junta, el Jefe de guardia no la miro, no podía contener las lagrimas al retirarse, cuando la mano de Rivera toco su hombro

- lo hiciste bien, no te preocupes –

Paloma regreso a Emergencias, donde temía no encontrar a su amigo, pero ahí seguía

- estas bien?- pregunto Ángela, al pasar

- sigue aquí…-

- la otra también, el doctor quiere que se estabilice antes probar y trasladarla a UTI - traía algo en el bolsillo, Dora se acerco a verla irse

- que te dijo el jefe?-

- ya no soy jefe de internos…- dijo sin fuerza uno de los internos se acerco

- lista para irte? O esperaras a los nuevos internos? –

- ellos son los nuevos internos – dijo Paloma llorando otra vez

- de veras? Eso quiere decir que te quedaras?- no parecía preocupado -tengo su billetera aquí- se la dio a Dora- podríamos dar con su familia -

- Darío!- Miro a Paloma sorprendida- TU Darío?- la joven solo asintió y volvió a llorar

- wow...- dijo Roberto – esto no puede ser fácil…-

- cállate – le dijo Dorita y a al niña - que harás? –

- no lo sé…- El doctor Rivera entraba a la sala y fue directo a ella –

- la cama de UTI esta esperando, que internos están con el Ambu? - Roberto miro a Paloma que no contesto, y respondió

– Noelia y Jorge – dijo sin entender que pasaba

- busca a otros dos y vamos de una vez – Roberto miro de inmediato a Paloma – NO!- dijo firme el Dr. Rivera – ella no – Roberto abrió la boca pero las lágrimas en los ojos de su amiga le previnieron de no decir nada – Debemos suspender la respiración artificial porque solo tenemos un espacio en UTI, ya lo sabes, el que tenga esfuerzo respiratorio – informo – te avisaremos cuando puedas ver a tu amigo – la trataba como a un familiar, se lo merecía – sus compañeros pasaron en un segundo, ella se quedo ahí respirando con dificultad, podían haber pasado muchas cosas pero aun lo quería y no podía negarlo.

De repente entre voces que no pudo separar dejo de escuchar el jadeo que producían las bolsas Ambu y en minutos dos alarmas

- … Ella! – dijo Roberto, no le intereso saber mas, se fue resbalando al suelo con mas lagrimas, el Dr. Rivera llego a su lado

- la Joven tiene saturación espontánea de mas de 60 y el de 45, lo lamento… - ella asintió - puedes pasar a despedirte – retiraron a Raquel de la sala y ella se quedo con Darío, le acaricio la cara, tocando delicadamente los vendajes

- lo siento tanto...- se puso a llorar y se apoyo en el – te amo…- sentía como su respiración se hacia mas espaciada y menos profunda y no pudo evitarlo, un quejido, de dolor se formo en su garganta, y un sollozo que partía el alma se le escapo mientras lloraba – te amo...- repitió – debí decírtelo, aunque no te importara – los sonidos casi se habían extinguido- cuando notó el ir y venir de gente afuera y después de unos segundos el plano beep que anunciaba la muerte de Raquel, se quedo paralizada hasta que de repente sintió aquello, una gran inspiración lleno los pulmones de Darío.

- Ángela! - Gritó, sin preocuparle nada – Ángela, Roberto! – su amigo vino corriendo

- Que bueno – dijo mientras lo intubaba – no todo esta perdido Paloma...- ella no entendió lo que decía. Sabia que de algún modo ese momento de sus vidas los había separado para siempre.

La junta se reunió al día siguiente porque era una emergencia, sin dos de los internos, debían decidir cosas

- aun no creo que seas la mas indicada para ser jefe de internos - le repitió el Doctor Terán, Rivera, por otro lado, la apoyaba, pero Tejada hablo alto diciendo que lo mejor era expulsarla, Paloma no habia dicho nada para defenderse, y no parecia que a los médicos les interesara su version tampoco

- de no ser por ella y su organización y sangre fría… Mario… el problema seria tuyo, tú debías estar ahí…- Dijo Rivera que habia oido a las enfermeras

-pero dudar… - repitió Ramos – no es lo que se espera, en especial no si es por razones personales – sacudio la cabeza – menos de ti

- no era eso, yo aun no puedo decidir quien muere y quien vive...- dijo por toda defensa

- Cual fue tu primer instinto en cuanto a ellos?- pregunto la Pediatra, La doctora Troyan – Que debía abandonar a todos por salvarlo a el... – dijo sin pensar – pero era una estupidez, Dar... mi amigo no tenia chance, al menos no comparado con las otras mas de 17 personas -

- hiciste lo correcto – dijo Rivera frustrado – pero debes recibir un castigo, lo normal seria que se te retirara del internado, pero como estamos dos internos cortos esta rotación...-

- aceptare el castigo que me de...- dijo – si prefiere que me vaya... pero – algunos médicos se movieron nerviosos en sus sillas – yo preferiría ayudar aquí, siento que es mi responsabilidad, me gusta el centro y...– Terán hizo un ademán para que callara y le pidieron que esperar afuera hasta que tomaran una decisión y entonces la llamaron.

- Todos creemos que hiciste un buen trabajo – dijo el jefe de terapia intensiva – pero no podemos obviar que aceptaste que pretendías favorecer a un paciente sobre los demás, aunque no tuviera las mismas oportunidades –

- creemos- dijo Rivera tan poco afecto a las vueltas como siempre – que quitarte el 50% de tu calificación de esta rotación es lo justo, aun estas aprobada y tienes tiempo de recuperar nuestra confianza y el puntaje, si decides cumplir otra rotación aquí...- Paloma aceptó de inmediato – estarás en observación por las siguientes tres semanas, después veremos si aun puedes ser jefe de internos – Paloma agradeció y se retiraba cuando la alcanzo el doctor Ramos.

- Mira, yo creo que tu lo hiciste bien, pero Mario no aceptara que cometió un error al dejarte toda la responsabilidad – ella se detuvo – yo estoy de tu lado y esto no aparecerá en tu archivo, ok?- ella asintió y regresó a la sala de internos

- que dijeron?- Roberto y Shirley estaban ahí nerviosos

- estaré a prueba...- suspiro – me quitaron la mitad de mi nota hasta ahora – sus amigos contuvieron el aire espantados, Paloma se sentó y se cubrió los ojos – en que estaba pensando –

- en que debías proteger a tus pacientes, aun por encima de alguien que amas – dijo su amiga – y lo sabes, verdad? – Ella asintió otra vez al sentir la mano en su hombro – ya vamos, deberías estar en emergencias hace diez minutos –

La rotación de cirugía inicio y pasó su tiempo dividida entre quirófanos y terapia intensiva donde estaba Darío, cuando Una de las enfermeras le dijo que estaba conciente sintió débiles las rodillas

- hola - dijo llegando a su lado y revisando sus pupilas - estarás bien, lo prometo – Su amigo sonrió, tomó la historia clínica y salió, no tuvo valor para hablar con él ese día ni el siguiente, fingió estar muy ocupada y casi todos lo creyeron.

Después paso horas con el contándole tonterías de sus amigos, algunos habían ido a verlo, pero nadie le dijo nada sobre Raquel, una mañana aun usando señas le pregunto a Paloma que había pasado mientras ella se preparaba para quitarle el tubo endotraqueal

- Bueno, el día que venias para el cambio de internos hubo un accidente – el frunció el seño recordando mientras ella soltaba las cintas que ataban el tubo que le ayudaba a respirar, Paloma sentía las lagrimas formándose – fue terrible, el autobús se destrozo, y recibimos mas de 30 pacientes, y muchos cuerpos que fueron directo a la morgue, de los heridos tres murieron en el traslado, doce estaban estables, cuatro entraron a terapia intensiva y tuvimos dos especiales – suspiro temiendo llegar a esa parte – tu y Raquel, habían quedado atrapados debajo del autobús, los encontraron al retirar los restos, nadie creía que sobrevivieran, tu tienes fractura de clavícula con perforación de pulmón, fractura expuesta de pierna derecha y tu mano izquierda... bueno por suerte el Dr. Rivera esta aquí - el sonrió- tienes veinticuatro puntos en un scalp y quince mas en la cara, Tose – el tocó su vendaje mientras ella tiraba del tubo - trauma de pelvis por suerte te vas recuperando bien – El hizo un gesto de dolor y Paloma sonrió como disculpándose - Raquel tenia fracturadas las costillas, y tenia hemorragia interna, un hemoperitoneo que nos costo mucho controlar, ya quedo- dijo mientras el tosía por la irritación del tubo y el aire frío

- sigue...- dijo apenas –que paso – su amiga dudó y empezó a jugar con sus manos, como siempre que estaba nerviosa Darío tosía pero estaba mejor, Paloma, reviso sus pulmones y su corazón y aun reflejos mas por hacer algo que porque debiera, mientras hablaba y la enfermera retiraba todo

– tu sabes que solo tenemos 5 camas en terapia intensiva y solo quedaba un lugar, Darío miro alrededor sin entender – yo quise desde el principio – se le escapo un sollozo –no podíamos salvarlos a los dos, mi jefe decidió que solo subiría aquí el que tuviera mejor reflejo inspiratorio espontáneo - miro al techo y respiro con fuerza juntando valor – al quitar los ambues ella saturaba 60 y tu apenas 45 - el cerro los ojos asustado - fue un milagro... – sonrió al tomar la mano que él le ofrecía – Raquel tenia que subir pero mientras esperaban el ascensor entró en paro, llamaron en clave azul, mantuvieron maniobras por...- Dorita llego cerca otra vez cuando el interrumpió

- pero tu eres la mejor, nunca perdiste a nadie... que paso? –

- yo no estaba ahí... El Doctor Ramos en persona...-

- donde estabas? Ella era la prioridad...- dijo empezando a llorar entendiendo lo que esas líneas podían significar, Paloma miro a Dorita en un segundo.

- Mi vida...- dijo sin poder evitarlo – estaba aquí contigo – presiono la mano que aun tenia en la suya – el Doctor Rivera me quito el...- Darío retiro la mano violentamente

- debiste estar con ella, era tu obligación!- grito agitado antes de empezar a toser – debiste...-

- no podía, no podía hacerlo, estar con ella...- miro atrás su jefe estaba detrás de una ventana no podía ponerse sentimental, sacudió suavemente la cabeza tomando una decisión, detrás de una ventana el doctor Rivera la observaba temiendo que se dejara vencer una vez más, la vio soltar la mano y alejarse un paso – El Doctor Ramos en persona superviso la resucitación y mantuvieron las maniobras por mas de 50 minutos, pero llegando a la hora era obvio que no se podía hacer mas...- El doctor Rivera entraba – Raquel falleció a las 3:42 de la mañana – El gimió antes de ponerse a llorar - y exactamente doce segundos después tu empezaste a respirar espontáneamente con saturación de 86%- Paloma giro ignorando a Darío por un segundo mientras presentaba al paciente a su docente pensando que le daba tiempo de entender todo y controlarse

- Buen trabajo – dijo el doctor – ya escribiste sus órdenes? –

- no doctor – dijo ella y se alejó de la cama, por primera vez feliz de que Rivera estuviera ahí dándole lata – permiso -

- no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme nunca!- le grito y ella se detuvo y giro a su jefe que desvió los ojos esperando que supiera que hacer, esto era un asunto personal y nada tenia él que ver ahí.

- D...- dijo tratando de calmarlo avergonzada sonreía nerviosa

- Tu le tenias envidia, no podías entender que nosotros nos amábamos, tu dejaste que se muriera porque pensaste que así volvería contigo verdad? – Paloma miro al doctor Rivera que solo sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de lastima, por el? Por ella? Había prometido separar sus asuntos personales, esto le daría problemas, giro a el una vez mas mientras Darío decía palabras incomprensibles entre sus manos cubriendo su cara

- retírate – susurro el medico ella agradeció confundida y miro una ultima vez al joven

- te odio...- murmuro Darío mirándola a la cara – tu la mataste... eres una egoísta, siempre lo has sido, por eso no tienes a nadie – la herida antigua ya no dolía, eso creía ella pero causaba una ira descontrolada - siempre destruyes a todo aquel que es mas feliz que tu –

- A si?- rugió sin poder controlarse cuando su vista se nublo en rojo - el que no me pase la vida riendo y pensando en cosas superficiales como tu absurda noviecita no me hace mala, y nunca podría matar a nadie, ni siquiera a esa tipa, tu no tienes idea de todo lo que he pasado por...– se acercó a Darío que no la veía a la cara, el jefe de piso la tomo por el brazo, eso la regreso a la realidad, respiro y bajo la voz- lo lamento doctor – el solo sonrió y la dejo ir - y aunque no te guste, me alegra que estés vivo – miro al doctor – puedo terminar la semana en Emergencias? – sus emociones la traicionaban, aun el indiferente profesor podía verlo

- seguro...- dijo al ver la primera lagrima correr por su cara y ella corrió hacia la puerta y en el eco del pasillo pudieron los tres oír su llanto

- Pronto te llevaran a una habitación común – dijo el doctor sintiendo lo mismo que muchos la necesidad de proteger a la muchacha, recién entendía a los demás médicos del plantel, miro despectivo a su paciente, por primera vez en su carrera y se dirigió a la puerta – sabes? – dijo girando sin aviso – ella arriesgo mucho para ayudarte, deberías ser mas agradecido - Paloma no hizo referencia a aquel paciente en ningún momento el resto de la semana, no pregunto por el, no siguió sus mejoras, nada, luego cambio de rotación a Pediatría, y no volvió a verlo ni ha mencionarlo sin importar nada, hasta el día en que le dieron de alta, casi un mes después, iba hacia el consultorio de la Dra. Troyan con unos laboratorios urgentes y se topó con el en el ascensor, dudo un segundo pero decidió no dejarlo ganar, entro en el ascensor sonriendo como siempre a las personas ahí, mostrándose indiferente a él, Darío espero a que la ultima persona que estaba con ellos dejara el ascensor para atacar, Paloma sabia que lo haría, aun debía estar muy herido

- mi madre te llamara para invitarte a la misa por Raquel – ok, eso no se lo esperaba

- esta bien gracias...- talvez era un paso hacia el perdón, no pudo evitar sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa cuando el continuo en un ladrido sordo y violento

- no quiero verte ahí! No quiero que te acerques a mi familia, aléjate de mi...- una lagrima cayo por su cara en ese instante sin que pudiera hacer nada – no hagas que nadie mas venga a rogarme que te busque, no quiero saber nada de la criatura mas hipócrita que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, no quiero que hables con mis padres tampoco... – continuaría su discurso por horas si lo dejaba

- como quieras – dijo, debía comportarse como Rivera quería que lo hiciera, ser menos emocional, todos le decían que eso era lo único que le hacia falta para ser un buen medico, pero no podía mas y ahogo un sollozo de frustración mientras buscaba en los botones iluminados del tablero el valor para quedarse ahí, pero no pudo, detuvo el ascensor y en esos segundos de espera hasta que la puerta se abriera la claridad llego a su mente, pensaba en Héctor, en Hum, la habían abandonado... NO, ella los había dejado, ella los había dejado por Darío y el la había engañado, la había usado, le había causado muchos problemas y todo lo que podía sentir era ira, dolor, y mas ira, talvez en el fondo aun lo quería pero ahí terminaba todo, se le nublo la mente y vio todo en rojo

- Sabes que?- dijo girando a el sin pensarlo – casi me arrepiento de que se muriera esa boba, al menos ella habría tenido el cerebro suficiente para entender que hice lo que pude!- El parpadeo sin creer lo que decía – casi me da pena que vivieras, porque aun me molesta no tener control frente a ti!- la puerta se abrió mientras los dos gritaban con toda la ira de la que eran capaces – Dios me perdone pero si eso te hace sufrir espero que esa mujer se vaya al infierno!–

- Maldita seas por dejar que muriera!- Rugió Darío – todo es tu culpa no pudiste tolerar que la quisiera, no pudiste controlar tu envidia -

- tu ya no me importas, nunca me importaste ni siquiera lo suficiente para ignorar mi obligación de salvarla! -

- es tu culpa que ella se haya ido al cielo sin mi!- y gimió – eres una perra envidiosa que se morirá sola!- Paloma no pudo evitar inspirar sorprendida – porque esta en el cielo, tu jamás llegaras a ser como ella, Te odio!- termino su una vez amigo

- y yo a ti! – respondió sin pensar - si eso vale una lagrima tuya, espero que se queme para siempre en el infierno! – se giro – espero que sufras por mucho tiempo te lo mereces! – mucha gente la miraba, ella solo bajo los ojos y empezó a caminar, detrás suyo escuchó el llanto de quien una vez fuera su amigo, mientras aun le gritaba insultos, la noticia no tardo mucho en regarse Dorita vino a ella como siempre

- no trates de hacerme sentir mal, no quiero pensar en lo que dije – pero ya lloraba – no quiero que sufra...- se cayo al suelo – Daría lo que fuera por no verlo sufrir – quería gritar algo, siempre lo había sentido pero nunca lo dijo, lo quería, talvez lo amaba pero nunca se obligo a decirlo, nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo

Esa seria quizás la ultima vez que tendrían que estar juntos, y Paloma entendió y creció y mejoro mucho con cada paciente, se unió a Samuel para una rotación lejos de ese lugar solo para evitar a Darío que regreso al internado poco después, mejoró y obtuvo espacio donde no creían que uno de su clase entrara.

Poco a poco su vida empezaba a cambiar, llamo a Hum y se pusieron de acuerdo, el viaje tanto tiempo programado por fin se haría, solo faltaba un detalle, la graduación.

La gran ocasión había llegado, sus padres no estaban ahí, no le importo, Héctor si, eso era mas importante, trato de saludar a Darío pero la rechazo cuando se acerco a su familia, es que no tenía dignidad? Se dijo a si misma, Darío la llevo a un lado por un brazo y le gruño que no se acercara a sus padres antes de alejarse sin siquiera volver a verla, iba a llorar, pero la sacudió el primer trueno en la nublada tarde, Alguien tomó su mano, era Héctor.

- Hola linda – le dio un beso en la mejilla y miro hacia donde estaba Darío – el no viene contigo ¿que paso? -

- largo de contar – dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta no podría tolerar otro arranque de ira de quien una vez había sido tan querido.

- te lastimo verdad? – Dijo furioso – nunca debí dejarte con el…- lagrimas en sus ojos, no podía tolerar el llanto de su Palomita – ya - le dio un abrazo – te quiero mucho, mucho aun –

- lo sé...- dijo ella sonriendo, otro trueno se dejo oír.

- Parece que va a llover verdad?- le paso la mano por la espalda – en tu día especial –

- será mi día especial aunque nieve, eso lo hará mas especial – se apoyo en el como cuando solo eran amigos – gracias por estar aquí –

- siempre estaré aquí- dijo sujetándola mas fuerte – y estaré aquí si quieres y si llueve... yo sujetare tu paraguas – rieron, era un chiste viejo que solo ellos entendieron - lo has superado a el? –

- creo que no... O si? – Miro a los ojos de Héctor y luego a donde estaba Darío – espera, debo hacer algo…- suspiro, sonrió y fue caminando hacia Darío, sus padres la saludaron felices, y después los dejaron para que hablaran

- Que quieres?- dijo un poco cansado – pensé que había dejado claro…- suspiro, sus ojos enrojecieron – pensé… - se aclaro la garganta

- pensaste que podrías odiarme? Ya no me importa D, solo quiero decirte que me alegra que estés bien y que lamento no haber hecho mas por Raquel, pero no pude, ese día me quitaron la jefatura de internos, casi reprobé la rotación por protegerte y eso no se me hizo importante, solo quería verte bien, porque aun te amo - sonrió, lo había dicho – espero me perdones algún día – giro a Héctor – me voy, te veré en el acto – se iba cuando una mano sujeto la suya y en dos segundos los labios de Darío estaban en los suyos mientras el lloraba, rompió el beso y murmuro algo Paloma tardo algo en entender

– Te quiero mucho Paloma, y te agradezco todo, pero no puedo perdonarte – dio un paso alejándose

- ya no me importa tu perdón - dijo ella y sonrió Darío giro por completo a verla, siempre había admirado su valor, pero esa madurez era aun mas fascinante pero ella solo le dio un beso en la mejilla susurro un adiós y regreso con Héctor sonriendo – ya termino – dijo con una gran sonrisa, todo el dolor y el peso que antes opacaran sus ojos había desaparecido.

- segura? – las primeras gotas empezaron a caer y con gritos y carreras todos iban adentro del edificio, solo Paloma se quedo afuera viendo como aun Héctor trataba de protegerse del clima

- Paloma, Palomita...- grito Darío - ven linda – extendió su mano, ella miro al cielo, y empezó a reír, se iría pronto, Hum llegaría al día siguiente para hacer maletas e irse con ella, ya no le importaba Darío, talvez su peor y ultimo error, de repente lo vio, en su traje gris y con una sonrisa Héctor se unió a ella en la lluvia y la abrazó riendo, su peinado, su vestido, su maquillaje, estaban estropeados, Héctor le repitió que no importaba, ya nada importaba, Había vuelto al principio, aun no decidía si Héctor era el adecuado, aun no sabia que pasaría con su vida, aun no sabia como entraría a su graduación hecha un desastre como estaba, no le importaba, lo mas importante era que otra vez, era Libre.


End file.
